The disclosed technique relates to vehicle body structures of vehicles.
Regarding the technique disclosed herein, viscoelastic members having a storage modulus of 500 MPa or less and a loss factor of 0.2 or more at a temperature of 20° C. and an exciting force frequency of 30 Hz are known in the art (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-151657).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-151657 discloses a windshield member, a cowl panel that supports the windshield member, and a reinforcing body (formed by a plurality of strip-shaped reinforcing portions) that reinforces the cowl panel. In order to reduce panel vibration of the windshield member, the windshield member and the cowl panel, the overlapping portions of the reinforcing portions, etc. are joined by adhesion of the viscoelastic member.